Si loin de toi
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Hiroto Kiyama est en couple avec Midorikawa Ryuuji. Malheuresement pour eux la distance qui les sépare les empêche de se voir régulièrement. Ce n'est que pendant les vacances que les deux amoureux peuvent en profiter.Or un jour lorsqu'Hiroto vient rendre visite à son petit-ami un incident se déroule le laissant bloqué sur la route à mi-chemin. Mon 1er OS avec aussi du Gazel/Burn.


Si loin de toi...

- Il se fait tard. Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine d'espérer...

Ainsi fut la phrase du directeur de l'académie alius. Pour pouvoir comprendre ses paroles il faut revenir un peu en arrière.

FLASH BACK

Académie A tôt le matin:

Hiroto Kiyama 17 ans s'habillait de bon cœur le sourire aux lèvres. A chaque vacances il pouvait rejoindre l'académie B pour revoir ses amis et surtout son petit copain. Oui Hiroto était gay et il s'en fichait. Depuis longtemps il aimait son ancien meilleur ami qu'il considérait presque comme son frère. Un beau jour Midorikawa lui avait tout avoué sur sa sexualité et sur celui qu'il aimait devant hiroto. Et bien sur ce fut lui son être cher. Heureux Hiroto lui répondit à sa déclaration par un baiser et lui susurra un "sortons ensemble, je t'aime" ce que Mido accepta directement.

Pourquoi devaient-ils se voir à chaque vacances? Tout simplement car ils entretenaient une relation à distance: l'académie A se situait en altitude et à une distance de plus de 50 km de la B.

Kiyama partageait sa chambre avec Fuusuke qui lui demeurait dans la même situation.

-Le vent se lève, ils ont prévu une tempête à 110 km/h, marmonna Suzuno.

-Ne parle pas de malheur. Pluie et vent ou pas j'irai! lui répondit Hiroto sur un ton déterminé.

Académie B au même moment:

- J'adoooooooooooooreeeeeeeeeee les vacances! hurla une personne ayant les cheveux en forme de tulipe.

- Haruya crie pas si fort on va t'entendre à l'autre bout du couloir, marmonna un garçon aux cheveux couleur pistache la mine dépité.

- Dis-moi pas que tu n'es pas heureux? , s'étonna son ami.

- Si mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Un gros même. C'est comme si les dieux étaient contre nous.

- Midorikawa, soupira Nagumo, ce que tu es bête. Tu connais Hiroto il ferait n'importe quoi pour venir te voir. Qu'il y ait une tempête ou même un tsunami il viendrait à coup sûr et je ferais de pareil pour Suzuno.

- Merci, dit Mido en souriant vaguement. Mais peu importe ce que tu dises...j'ai peur.

Académie A:

En fin d'après-midi tous les élèves de l'académie se mirent à plier bagages et à rentrer dans le bus qui les conduirait jusqu'à la B. 1 quart d'heurese passa vite puis d'un coup le bus s'arrêta net devant un chemin infranchissable. Un professeur leva alors la voix:

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Le chemin est bloqué, des roches sont tombées et des coulées de boues ruissellent le long de la pente. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin, s'excusa le chauffeur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Qu'on ne pourra pas atteindre l'autre académie?!, s'énerva l'adulte.

- Hélas oui monsieur.

Juste après cette discussion ce fut la panique dans le bus: des élèves criaient, d'autres pleuraient pendant que certains prenaient leur portable en tentant d'appeler du secours.

C'est ce que fit Hiroto sachant que son compagnon de chambre n'avait plus de cré chercha Mido sur sa liste de contact et appuya sur le tel vert.

"Répond! vite!" souhaita Kiyama dans sa tête.

-Allo?

- Midorikawa s'il te plait je t'en prie panique pas.

- Hein? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Car nous sommes coincés sur la route à cause d'un éboulement et que..

.Nan c'est impossible !

-J'en ai bien peur.

Mido se mit à sangloter les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux : cela faisait 7 semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et comme par hasard les dieux se mettaient en travers de leur route. Aussitôt Nagumo lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et il lui répondit en lui donnant son téléphone portable.

-Mais c'est quoi c'bordel ?

-Haruya c'est toi ?

-Oui et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait pleurer ton petit copain ?

-Je savais qu'il allait pleurer ; après tout il est tout pour moi. J'aimerais tellement le rassurer.

Hiroto raconta alors l'accident à son ami. Celui-ci fut choqué puis d'une voix inquiétante il demanda des nouvelles de son amant. Hiro lui répondit que Suzuno paniquait un peu ce qui ne plaisa pas à Haruya qui demanda qu'on lui passe son amour tout de suite. C'est ce que fit Kiyama bien sûr.

- Allo Suzu ? C'est moi. Ça va ?

- BIEN SUR QUE NON ! JE SUIS PANIQUé A L'IDéE DE NE PAS TE VOIR ! JE VEUX QUE TU SOIS Là !

- Je t'en prie calme toi je suis là contrôle toi.

Fuusuke se calma un peu. Il se lâcha en pleurant.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour je t'en supplie. Tiens le coup pour moi. Regarde ton fond d'écran.

Gazelle le fit et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il lui répondit donc :

-Merci. Je te repasse Hiroto. (Moment de silence) je, je t'aime…

-Moi aussi et cela pour toujours.

Une fois les mots doux échangés les tourtereaux redonnèrent les portables à leurs propriétaires. Ce fut Hiroto qui démarra la conversation:

- Lutte mon ange. Je t'en prie ne baisse pas les bras.

- Oui (sanglot) je le ferais (sanglot) pour toi.

- Prends donc l'écharpe que je t'ai offerte, sers-la contre toi et pose ton petit nez et respire-la.

- Avec ton odeur c'est sûr que ça ira mieux. Merci mon cœur.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Hitomiko s'avança vers son honorable père et lui demanda:

-Père, je peux doner l'ordre aux enfants d'aller se coucher ?

-Bien sûr ma fille.

-Car même Ryuuji et Nagumo dorment sur le tapis de la grande salle.

-Dans ce cas laisse-les là. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'on réveille mes enfants.

-Bien père.

Cette nuit-là Mido fit un doux rêve. Quand il se réveilla au petit matin il constata une chevelure rouge tomate, une peau pâle et des vêtements salis par le temps. Il admira un moment ce magnifique être qui n'était que son petit copain. Même chose pour Haruya qui découvrit son Suzuno aussi sale qu'Hiroto.

« Mon rêve a été exaucé on dirait » pensa Mido. Nagumo et Ryuuji se regardèrent avec la même idée en tête : ils embrassèrent leurs copains respectifs sur le front et se rendormirent tout en se lovant dans les bras de celui qu'ils aimaient.

Si loin en étant si proche...


End file.
